lovehinagenerationfandomcom-20200214-history
Pure Blood Vampires
Vampires are the supernatural creatures that live among humans. As in traditional folklore, they are sensitive to the sun and exist during the night, however sunlight will only cause burns and not actually harm them dangerously. When vampires are killed, they turn into dust (however, Purebloods are special in the way that when they die, instead of dust, they shatter into shards of glass). The most effective way to kill a vampire is through the head or the heart. They also have a bloodlust that can only be quenched by the blood of the one they love. History Also translated as trueblood vampire, Purebloods are of the highest rank amongst vampires next to Shinso and Alucard descendants. Their blood remains pure without any human contamination: they can trace their blood back to an original Pureblood ancestor. Purebloods all possess a series of unique powers, often exclusive only to the certain Pureblood or Pureblood family. There are currently only 8 Pureblood families: Kuran, Ouri, Shirabuki, Hio, Hanadagi, Toma, Zahn and Shoto. Outline A very long time ago, when the human race was on the verge of extinction the first vampires emerged, these first vampires, known as Purebloods, appeared. Purebloods are those who have not bred with humans, thus keeping their vampire blood pure. Some Purebloods breed with Humans producing weaker vampires which have come to be known as the Noble vampires. Most vampires have some human blood in them, but a Pureblood vampire does not, there are no human blood within the Pureblood blood line. War broke out between the Purebloods and the Humans at some point along time ago. In order to defend themselves against vampires, some humans ate an ancestor's flesh, creating the vampire hunters which granted them the power and strength to kill vampires. This includes anti-vampire magic and weapons. Therefore vampire hunters have vampire blood in them (not all vampire hunters do though, keep that fact in mind) but not to the extent that they are classed as vampires, therefore they do not benefit from a vampires' longevity and thirst for blood. The vampire hunters protect the Human race from the vampires. During the war, the Pureblood population greatly diminished. Many bred with Humans and created crazed vampires that only thirst for the thrill of the kill and blood to increase the vampire population.Therefore there are few Purebloods today. Relationships Between Purebloods Purebloods tend to not show emotion and are wary of other Purebloods. The Pureblood nature is an everlasting quest for power. By killing and drinking the blood of another Pureblood, they can absorb their power. However,this is a great taboo and is said to summon a sinister future upon that Pureblood, unless it is their lover. Similar to other vampires, a Pureblood's blood thirst can only be quenched by the blood of their loved one. Since Purebloods live for eternity, losing their loved one is much more devastating for them. It is also common practice for Pureblood siblings to marry each other to preserve their thick blood. For example, the Kuran family and the Zahn. Relationships Between Purebloods & Other Vampires Relations between the Purebloods and the Nobles are mixed. Noble vampires who are Pro-Monarchy have a strong sense of loyalty to Purebloods. It is very important for Purebloods to continue the vampire race, therefore many Noble children are put forward as potential wives or husbands .As opposed to other vampires who are Pro-Vampire Council view the Purebloods as a threat because of their great power for example Asato Ichijo wanted to rid the world of Purebloods because they have the power to absolutely control lesser vampires will. However, no matter what a vampire's political views are, they all have a seemingly instinctual fear and awe for Purebloods. The Purebloods and the Vampire Council also work together in order to maintain order in the vampire society by keeping watch over rouge vampires and exterminating them if need be. Pureblood Vampire Powers The full extent of their powers are only known amongst their Pureblood companions, their true powers remain a mystery. They have timeless beauty, they stop aging around their early 20s and maintain their youthful appearance regardless of time. They are immortal, meaning they live forever unless an anti-vampire weapon is used to cut off their heads or pierce their hearts. Any other injury is healable, including having one's head cut off, if a Pureblood uses the blood of another Pureblood to heal them. It is heavily implied that each pure blood vampire has a unique power such as Rido Kuran's ability to manipulate his blood or Shizuka's control over plants. Their blood is highly prized and many have attempted to drink their blood, this includes both humans and Noble vampires. Aside from the standard powers shown by other vampires, Purebloods have also demonstrated the following. *They can form shadow puppets/spies using parts of their flesh which are capable of shape shifting. *Powers to perform spells to seal off the vampire side of vampires, thus making them a normal human. The spell also erases all of his/her memories of being a vampire. However this spell comes at the price of their life. (The vampire converted to human,eventually must return to his/her true nature,if not,he/she descends into madness.) *Ability to control lower vampires physically. *Ability to turn humans into vampires and retain complete control over them by becoming their master, rendering the vampire unable to kill them. The blood of their master, will also prevent an ex-human from losing their sanity and giving into becoming a rouge vampire. Known Purebloods *Teivel Zahn *Blake Kuyana *Runo Akashiya *Kaname Kuran *Kaname Melbourne *Yuki Kuran *Shizuka Hio *Sara Shirabuki Also See *Vampires *Shinso Vampires *Half Vampires *Former Humans *Vampires of Nobility *Blood Maker Vampires